


Such a great match

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Mother of the Year (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: Girls asked him to do this, and he couldn't refuse them if he tried. Reena is more than happy to help





	Such a great match

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!  
We are back at Thomas station, because I want and because I can. This came from a prompt I found and it just sparked my interest, so there was no way I was going to let block dictate conditions, right :D  
Enjoy! <3

„Mom, come on! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee?” Thalia’s voice rang threw the room as she raced after her mother, Luz running right next to her.

“Please, Thalia’s Mom!” she called out, catching Thalia’s hand.

Reena looked at two girls from over the pile of laundry she was holding. They were pleading with her like it was the last thing they would ever do, and she felt her resolve breaking. She considered her options and its results before sighing heavily, leaving the basket with clothes by the door to her room.

“Okay, fine. Go to the table and get everything ready, I’ll be there in a minute.” She smiled, ruffling Thalia’s hair as the two squealed, running off to prepare.

Thomas had a long meeting about some case in court and Reena volunteered to take care of Luz in that time. Thalia was Luz’s best friend, so the two would not cause problems, and she didn’t mind making more food for dinner. He insisted on paying her back or making it up to her, but she declined, saying that it’s not that big of a deal. It didn’t do anything though, because Thomas was Thomas, and Reena knew it was a lost battle.

By the time she got to the kitchen, everything was done and ready, both Thalia and Luz waiting impatiently for her to join them. She took a seat next to her daughter, taking a nail file in her hand, focusing on her nails.

“So, where did the idea come from, huh?” her gaze moved from one girl to the other, smirking at them playfully, wiggling her eyebrows.

“I just want to look cool, Mom! Your nails are always so nice, I want to be just like you.” Thalia exclaimed, grabbing Reena’s hand. Their fingers intertwined for a moment before all eyes turned to Luz.

“What does your Dad think about this? Did you ask him for permission?”

“I did, and he didn’t seem to mind. He said ‘I trust Reena, her judgement tends to be better than mine. If she says it’s okay, it’s okay.’. So yeah, can we _please_ do it?”

What stunned Reena was the fact that both of them were practically jumping in their seats. Both so excited to paint their nails, so much so that they might just step out of their bodies and stand next to them. With green light from Thomas, in whatever way he gave it, she smiled, drumming her fingers on top of the table as she stood up to grab three cups of warm water to soak their fingers in.

“Mom, what does it do exactly? I don’t get it.” Thalia asked as she flickered her fingers in the water, sending a few droplets onto the table.

“Yeah, it makes my fingers wrinkly!” Luz laughed as she raised her hands towards her friend, making ghost-like noises.

“It makes your skin softer so we can push it a little back. It makes your hands cleaner and more neat-looking. Here.” She demonstrated on her own hands before she proceeded to do the same on theirs.

“Can I choose a color? Ms. Eiko said we can have fun, with the science week and all.” Luz eyed the colorful bottles with a curious grin.

“Sure, just don’t forget that it’s going to be there for a while, so choose wisely.” Winking, Reena chose a color for herself.

For the next two hours they did their nails. And that meant that Reena painted their nails as they talked about their day and a million other topics. Luz’s nails were the last to be done, on which she herself insisted, cause she wanted to see how Reena did it, over and over again so she knew how to do it herself later. Just as they got to Luz’s second hand and they were putting on the first coat of purple polish, the doorbell rang through the air.

“I’ll get it!” Thalia exclaimed as she was already halfway through the way to the door.

“Check who it is first!” she reminded her, keeping an eye on her as she went back to work.

She heard some excited voices, followed by footsteps. Thalia sat back down, watching her nails without saying anything. Reena finished the nail she was working on before turning around to see who came to visit and jumped in her seat as she saw Thomas. Standing right behind her, curious and amused look on his face.

“Looks like a lot of fun. Relaxing too.”

“Thomas! How was the meeting? Are you hungry? I can heat up dinner if you want to, or maybe some tea or coffee or-“

“Reena, please, breathe. Don’t worry, I’m okay, and I can take care of myself.” He laughed, placing his hand on her shoulder, stroking her skin there with his fingers. A gentle shiver ran through her and she did her best to conceal it, especially in front of their daughters.

“Dad?” Luz turned to her father, a suspiciously mischievous grin pulling on her lips.

“Yes, Lulu?”

“… Can Reena paint your nails too?”

Reena was so taken by surprise that she had to stop what she was doing. Her body shook as she laughed, shooting him a challenging look. Thomas’s face paled as he looked between three girls in the room, feeling like no matter what he said, he would lose.

“I don’t have a choice, do I.” he sighed as he fell into the chair next to Reena. She shook her head, smirking at him gleefully.

“No, you don’t seem to be able to get out of it. I’ll finish up with Luz and take care of you. In the meantime, you can choose the color you want. Thalia, can you get water for Thomas?” she turned to her, met with an eager nod from a little girl.

Thomas was confused about the purpose of the water, but a very excited Thalia explained it to him as she put his fingers in a pleasantly warm water. He kept his eyes on Luz’s fingers, carefully taken care of by Reena. Her moves seemed soothing and calming, and he couldn’t deny that his eyes strayed to her face more than once. Finally, after another ten minutes, she leaned back, turning her head from side to side to ease the cramping in her neck as she looked at him.

“Ready?”

“Don’t kill me, please.” He pleaded, overdoing his moves, winking at two young girls.

“Oh my god, you’re such a nerd. I’m not going to kill you, you’re too pretty to die. And besides, who would I tease if you were gone?” she took his hand into hers, pushing his cuticles back with soft touches.

Her forehead creased as she focused on his fingers, biting her lip as she filed his nails. He felt an overtaking sensation of ease and calmness, his muscles relaxing as he slumped back into his chair.

“You’re surprisingly gentle for ‘Reena the Merciless’, you know? Are you trying to take me by surprise? Make me sleepy and then stab me?” he joked, grabbing her hands in his tightly.

“Do you seriously want me to hit you with a towel again? Last time you-“ she cut off, realizing they were not alone and she didn’t really know what to say. Her eyes met his, then looked over to their daughters before she shook her head, going back to her work. “Did you choose a color or are we leaving it up to our beauty queens?”

“If I let them choose, I’ll be leaving here with red and yellow fingers, just because they both have the Harry Potter fever and Gryffindor is their house.” He laughed, eyeing Luz with a grin.

“Damn, I was always a Ravenclaw.” Reena breathed as she reached over for more muted colors on the other side of the table.

“Me too! See, we are such a great match-“ he exclaimed, halting in his sentence as he realized what he just said. She chose not to comment on it, at least not now.

“Okay, so, choose your fate I guess.” She presented him with a number of colorful bottles.

“Dad, I think you should get the same color as Reena! Hers is so pretty!” Luz grabbed Reena’s hands, gazing at them in wonder.

“It’s clean and looks awesome with right about every color of the suit you own or don’t own. If you choose that option now, you’ll get a hand massage in the package deal!” Reena changed her voice into the one imitating the voices used in ads, laughing as her speech went on.

“Well then, how can I refuse such an offer? Please, go ahead.”

The more she worked on his manicure, the more relaxed he felt. Conversation flowed between them, four of them at first, and when Luz and Thalia became bored, they were left alone to talk. With his nails painted, she went on to the massage she promised him, and he would lie if he said he didn’t enjoy it.

“So she went there, completely drenched from the rain that was pouring, and she stood there, in front of the whole school and won the thing. I still have absolutely no idea where she got those brains of hers. Definitely not after her father, that I can tell you with absolute confidence.” She laughed as she recalled the time Thalia rocked the science competition. Her voice got colder and emptier as she mentioned her ex-husband. Thomas intertwined their fingers for a short moment.

“Well, to me it’s obvious that she takes after you. In more ways than one, as a matter of fact. And I am sure she is going to grow up to be an amazing, intelligent, brave and beautiful woman her mother is.” He looked deeply into her eyes, a genuine smile growing on his lips.

“Is that what you think of me?” she whispered, their gazes locked tightly together. He nodded, looking at their hands, pressed together.

“Of course I do. You’re wonderful, Reena.”

They both leaned in, subconsciously, their eyes dropping shut as their breaths mixed. Lips almost touched, so close they could taste it, when a very excited scream interrupted them, causing them both to lean back. Turning to look for the cause of the screams, they saw their kids running towards them.

“Mom! Luz helped me find my book! I was looking for it for like… forever!” Thalia exclaimed, jumping up and down as she showed her mother the book they both couldn’t find.

“That’s great, honey, I’m so happy.” She smiled, hugging Thalia tightly. When they leaned back, she noticed how her small eyes started closing, her exhaustion from the day taking over. Thomas must have noticed it too, because he told Luz to slowly start gathering her things.

As they stood by the door, all ready to leave, Luz jumped to Thalia, then Reena, hugging both tightly. She whispered to her how grateful she was for the fun evening before she ran out the door to wait for the elevator. Thalia waved at Thomas and retreated to her room, leaving the adults alone again.

“So…” she trailed off, unsure what she was supposed to do now. They moved together again, embracing one another tightly, his scent overwhelming her for a short moment. Every touch they shared, every stroke of fingers against their arms, every breath felt like the first one. And when they leaned back to say goodbye, their hands lingered on one another before they let go.

“Goodnight, Reena.” He whispered, smiling softly at her.

“Goodnight, Thomas.”

He looked at her for a moment longer before stepping behind the door, nodding his head awkwardly, making them both laugh. As he was about to turn the corner, she called out after him. He stopped so abruptly he almost fell, eliciting another laugh from her.

“Your hands are very soft.” She teased him, winking in the dim light of the corridor.

“I wonder why.” He grinned before disappearing from her view for the last time that night.


End file.
